La mujer que no soñé
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: "Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zhurrick' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!". Zhu Li la asistente del presidente de alumnos de la universidad de Ciudad Republica, vive enamorada de él, pero y si el tambíen corresponde a sus sentimientos. -Eres la mujer que no soñé jamás-


Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Bryke, la canción es de Ricardo Arjona: "La mujer que no soñé"

_"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Zhurrick' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

Universo alterno.

Varrick era el presidente del comité de alumnos de la Universidad de Ciudad República, siempre asediado por las chicas para que las patrocinara y contaran con su apoyo para concursos, festejos, concursos, festivales, el encantado de ser el centro de atención siempre tenía una sombra que lo seguía y ayudaba con tramites, trabajos y hasta en sus quehaceres del hogar, él pensaba que ella lo hacía por el simple placer de seguirlo, y pensaba que un día ella sería una perfecta asistente para él.

En una ocasión, todos los alumnos se reunieron en la casa de Su Beifong, para celebrar al club de teatro al ganar una competencia académica, todos irían al dichoso festejo, Varrick llevaba varias horas buscando Zhu Li, para preguntarle por que su camisa favorita no estaba en su guardarropa, cuando al pasar cerca de la biblioteca de la universidad, la vislumbró y en silencio hizo un examen detallado de la muchacha sentada con las gafas adornándole los ojos, el cabello recogido en un moño despeinado, sin maquillaje ella siempre había sido natural, con una nariz tan delicada, las largas pestañas, tan concentrada en un libro de… espera un libro de matemática aplicada ¿era en serio?, una fiesta en apogeo y ella estudiando, se acercó a donde la castaña se encontraba leyendo.

-Zhu Li, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó a lo que ella dio un pequeño respingo.

\- Estudiando Varrick, los exámenes comienzan el lunes, y no quiero estresarme al realizar tus trabajos finales, más los míos, ayudarte a estudiar y estudiar yo misma.

En ese momento una chica dejaba la biblioteca y le susurró a Varrick:

-Déjala es una aburrida.-

Varrick se lo pensó por unos segundos ese comentario había sido ofensivo y muy descortés, entonces dijo:

-Ser intelectual no es sinónimo que ser aburrido, - y hablando en su tono de guerra, parló- bien Zhu Li, esta noche no iré a la fiesta y estudiaré contigo.

-Pero Varrick tu fiesta, todos están esperando al presidente de alumnos- dijo un poco insegura y sonrojada castaña.

\- Esta noche no, Zhu Li esta noche estudiaré contigo.

Días después de esa noche de estudio Varrick y Zhu Li se encontraba de camino al centro comercial por víveres, en una pantalla del lugar pasaban a una modelo muy bella anunciando un perfume que presumía una fragancia exquisita, Zhu Li, se detuvo en seco viendo el anuncio y Varrick se dio cuenta:

-¡Que pasa Zhu Li?, te gusta el perfume, tal vez deberías trabajar mucho y comprarlo, dicen que es muy agradable el aroma que desprende.

Pero lo que la nombrada vio no fue el perfume en si, fue a la chica de proporciones descomunales, hermosos ojos, largas pestañas, cintura estrecha, nariz afilada, cabello rubio, a los ojos de la chica un ejemplo de lo que ella no era, y no es que sus facciones fueran poco agraciadas, su nariz era pequeña, las pestañas de aguacero, los labios podían mejorar, la naturaleza no le había dado grandes curvas y era muy delgada

Varrick por su parte vió a la chica del comercial, sin duda alguna era una preciosura, pero no tenía los labios tan bonitos como los de su acompañantes, su nariz era aguileña y la de la chica a su lado era pequeña y hermosa, era muy falsa su figura, sería más normal algo como la estrecha figura de Zhu Li, delgada, con porte, ni de broma le gustaría en realidad una mujer como la de la televisión, pero ¿la mujer que estaba a su lado?, tal vez mujeres como ella deberían ser más valoradas, belleza interna, sensata y muy inteligente, definitivamente la belleza externa estaba sobre evaluada, deberían ser ejemplo a la sociedad,

Al ir de camino a casa en el bus, nadie le dio el asiento a la chica que iba con Varrick y eso era poco cortés ¿Dónde quedaba el caballerismo?. Y entonces ahí se dio cuenta que pensar tanto en la chica que siempre veía por el, que lo ayudaba la que sería una perfecta asistente, le gustaba le gustaba por ser única, por no desear ser alguien más por tener un estilo sin igual, con ella en esos momentos el de verdad era feliz, definitivamente jamás se imaginó al lado de alguien como Zhu Li, pero ¿Por qué no? No el mismo acababa de enumerar mil y más cualidades en la castaña, a ella que a veces la trataba sin medir sus sentimientos, pero mujeres como ella y solteras eran como estrellas fugaces, muy pocas veces se veían y una día tal vez un día podría estar con ella, quizás si lo decía ahora mismo…

-Zhu Li, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo llamando su atención que miraba hacia el suelo- verás…

-Dime Varrick- dijo una sonrojada Zhu Li, cuando Varick tomó su mano-.

-Siempre he sido un poco egoísta contigo, te sobre cargo las cosas, pero me he dado cuenta de algo, y eso es que… Te amo.

\- También he estado esperando que te dieras cuenta, que estoy aquí por ti, para ti.

-Definitivamente eres la mujer que no soñé…

¿Qué tal mi aportación a la semana Zhurrick?, muchas gracias por leer.

We will counting stars


End file.
